


The Girl Who Lived

by Burningchaos



Series: Fragile Streets of Gold [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Part of the Fragile Streets of Gold series





	The Girl Who Lived

“James, wake up!” Lily held Hazel and cast a rennervate on him. “James, something is terribly wrong. We’re at Godric's Hollow.” Lily was frantic, she couldn’t figure out how they got there, and all their things were in the cottage.

James shook his head, it was filled with cobwebs and he couldn’t think clearly. “What?”

“I can’t apparate and the floo isn’t working.” Lilly grabbed him and shoved him till he was standing. “I have my wand, where’s yours?”

“Um,” James checked his wand holster only to find it empty. “I don’t know.” Lily’s panic was starting to filter through the confusion. “Wait, why are we here?” He looked around the room for a weapon and found something Lily liked called a baseball bat and kept by the door. He grabbed it. “Have you tried the emergency port keys?” 

“Missing, and I can’t seem to wake Hazel up.” James looked at the baby, his precious daughter and terror filled his heart. He knew he wasn’t going to see her grow up. 

“Take Hazel upstairs and build whatever protections you can.” Lily looked at the stairs and started crying, she turned and gave her husband a hard kiss.

“I love you James Potter. In this life and every other,” and fled to Hazel’s room. As she closed the door she heard an explosion downstairs. Green light filtered under the door and she started to pray. 

“Mother Magic, you have blessed me with a husband, a daughter and a family that I love beyond measure. Now that family is threatened. I only ask you protect Hazel from this madness and see to as she grows.” Lily cut her hand and drew in blood on Hazel’s brow. “So mote it be.” The door opened and she saw not Lord Voldemort and she expected but Dumbledore.  
“Albus?” 

“Sorry Lily...ha, no I’m not. Avada Kedavra.” Dumbledore watched her fall, Hazel in her arms and cast at the child who threatened everything he’d built, only to blown backwards into the wall. 

He gathered himself, recast the glamours that has fallen and looked at the child as she cried. Sowilo was on her forehead. Time to go with plan B.


End file.
